Edith Mauer
Edith Mauer, played by Barbara Tirrell, is the neighbor of Hans and Margaret Schroeder in Atlantic City. She babysits for Margaret's children, Teddy and Emily, while Margaret works at La Belle Femme. Biography Season 1 Edith visits Margaret Schroeder and her children, Teddy and Emily, for breakfast after Hans is killed. Hans beat Margaret and caused her to miscarry their baby shortly before his death and Margaret has just been discharged from hospital. Edith asks why Margaret is not eating and tells her she needs her strength back. Margaret says she is stronger than she looks and Edith concedes that Margaret would have to be to get through her recent experiences. Margaret mentions that she is considering renting out a room, Edith worries that she would end up with a burlesque performer as a tenant. Edith suggests that Margaret and the children could move into her house but Margaret says she couldn’t. Edith asks about the possibility of Margaret going home to live with family and Margaret says she came to America for a better life. Emily asks Margaret when her baby will be born. Margaret smiles sadly and tells Emily that the stork must have gotten lost. Edith promises to make a brisket for the family. There is a knock at the door and Edith answers. Alderman Jim Neary mistakes Edith for Margaret and is corrected. He gives Margaret an address on a piece of paper and tells her that Nucky has found her a job. He offers his condolences for Margaret’s husband and leaves. Margaret reads out the address: La Belle Femme at the Ritz Carlton hotel. Edith asks what it is and Margaret recognises that it is French and correctly surmises that it is a shop. Edith asks how Margaret knows Nucky and Margaret explains that it is through the Women’s Temperance League. She asks Edith to care for the children while she is at work. Edith nods and comments that she has read about the French. ("Broadway Limited") Margaret listens as her neighbour and babysitter Edith reads a story from the newspaper. Margaret’s children play in the next room. The story concerns the discovery of amnesia victim Anna Anderson who is claiming to be Princess Anastasia Romanov, the daughter of a Russian Tsar whose family were murdered by the Bolsheviks. Margaret likens the story to a fairytale. She objects when Edith tells the children to be quiet and then reads the story to the children. Edith jokes that she is the queen of England when Margaret calls Emily a princess. Margaret asks Edith where her sense of romance is and Edith says it left with her husband. Teddy asks Margaret to read the funny pages and Edith reminds him to say please. ("Anastasia") Margaret abruptly quits the job following an altercation with a customer. She comes home and relieves Edith. Later that day she is picked up by Eddie Kessler in Nucky's limousine and moves across town. Later still Prohibition Agent Nelson Van Alden comes looking for Margaret and Edith goes out to talk to him. She makes a point of introducing herself as "missus" and tells him that Margaret has left. He asks where Margaret is and she speculates that she will be off drinking champagne. Van Alden wonders what she means and she explains that Margaret was working all hours for French people leaving Edith to care for the children. Van Alden mentions the Ritz and Edith says Margaret wanted the best. Sensing Edith’s animosity Van Alden comments that Margaret must have had a high opinion of herself. Edith agrees and comments on Hans’ recent death saying that he was a lovely man and brought them leftovers from the bakery. She tells him that Margaret left in a blue limousine. He confirms that it was a Rolls Royce, at first confusing her with the name. She guesses that Margaret has done something wrong. He does not respond but asks if there is any other information Edith has. Her final comment; “She’s a whore.” ("Family Limitation") Relationships *Hans Schroeder - Neighbor *Margaret Schroeder - Neighbor *Emily Schroeder - Neighbor *Teddy Schroeder - Neighbor Memorable Quotes *''"She's a whore"'' *''"Edith Mauer. Missus."'' Appearances Category:Season 1 Category:Atlantic City Category:Recurring Characters Category:German people